At present, with the development of communication technology, whether in wire communication or wireless communication, people use various communication devices to perform information interaction and the communications between people become more frequently. So the problem to be solved in the traditional art is how to ensure the security of communication and prevent the content of communication from being stolen, so as to prevent the third party from obtaining and using personal privacy and other secret information illegally.